1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video call technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a video call method and a related apparatus which may include dividing an image captured by a camera at a transmitting terminal into frames, transmitting the divided frames to a receiving terminal, and combining the divided frames at the receiving terminal to realize a video call with an improved quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication terminal, also referred to as a mobile device, a portable device, a cellular phone, a handheld device, etc., enables persons in different locations to easily and immediately transmit information to each other. Due to advancements in communication technology, a conventional mobile communication terminal has a variety of functions such as a video call, multimedia file play, or wireless internet access, in addition to traditional functions of a voice call and a short message service.
More particularly, many conventional mobile terminals have a digital camera function, so a user can easily take a still image or record a video. Additionally, such an image or a video cannot only be stored in his or her mobile terminal, but can also be transmitted to other terminals. A video call is one of several features found in a conventional mobile terminal that includes a built-in camera.
However, a conventional video call may utilize a narrow frequency bandwidth that is not sufficient to transmit a large amount of data in real time. Under such unavoidable circumstances, a conventional video call may transmit poor-quality images. It is therefore not easy to perceive images displayed on a screen of the terminal during a video call. In addition, such images may sometimes pause. Further, these undesirable problems may become worse when a target object is moving.